(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays, which are one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, have two sheets of panels that include field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and the generated electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images. Transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased as control of the liquid crystal molecules improves.
In one type of liquid crystal display, both the pixel electrode and the common electrode generating the electric field in the liquid crystal layer may be provided on one display panel that also includes a switching element. In such a liquid crystal display, a signal delay of the common voltage applied to the common electrode may occur. In order to prevent the signal delay of the common voltage, a common voltage line transferring a common voltage is formed in the pixel area. However, forming the common voltage line in the pixel area may cause an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display to deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.